Blood pressure refers to the force exerted by circulating blood on the walls of blood vessels and constitutes one of the principal vital signs. The systolic pressure is the peak pressure in the arteries, which occurs near the beginning of the cardiac cycle. The diastolic pressure is the lowest pressure, which is at the resting phase of the cardiac cycle. The average pressure throughout the cardiac cycle is reported as the mean arterial pressure. The pulse pressure reflects the difference between the maximum and minimum pressures measured.
Blood pressures can be measured invasively (by penetrating the skin and measuring inside the blood vessels) or non-invasively The former is usually restricted to a hospital setting. The non-invasive auscultatory and oscillometric methods are simpler and quicker than invasive methods, have less complications, and are less unpleasant and less painful for the patient. Non-invasive measurement methods are more commonly used for routine examinations and monitoring.
The auscultatory method typically uses a stethoscope and a sphygmomanometer. An inflatable cuff is placed around the upper arm at roughly the same vertical height as the heart and pneumatically connected to a mercury manometer or aneroid gauge. The mercury manometer measures the height of a column of mercury, giving an absolute cuff pressure measurement without need for calibration and consequently not subject to the errors and drift of calibration which affect other pressure gauges. The cuff is inflated manually by repeatedly squeezing a rubber bulb until the brachial artery is completely occluded. While listening with the stethoscope over the brachial artery distal to the pressurized cuff, the examiner slowly releases the pressure in the cuff. When blood just starts to flow in the artery, the turbulent flow creates a “whooshing” or pounding sound (first Korotkoff sounds). The pressure at which this sound is first heard is the systolic blood pressure. The cuff pressure is further released until no sound can be heard (fifth Korotkoff sound), at the diastolic blood pressure.
Oscillometric methods are sometimes used for continuous monitoring and sometimes for making a single measurement. The equipment is functionally similar to that of the auscultatory method but does not rely on the use of a stethoscope and an examiner's ear. Instead, the detection means is a pressure sensor that is pneumatically connected to the cuff and registers the (relatively small) oscillations in cuff pressure that are synchronous with the arterial pressure waveform. The first oscillation in cuff pressure does not occur at the systolic pressure, but at a cuff pressure substantially above systolic pressure. The cuff is initially inflated to a pressure in excess of the systolic blood pressure. The cuff pressure is then gradually reduced. The values of systolic and diastolic pressure are calculated from the different oscillation amplitudes that occur at various cuff pressures by the use of an algorithm. Algorithms used to calculate systolic and diastolic pressure often use experimentally obtained coefficients aimed at matching the oscillometric results to results obtained by using the auscultatory method as well as possible.